


One Possible Answer

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even for Wentworth, it's all about Mahone. In. A. Cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Possible Answer

Bill made that noise again and slammed himself against the cage door, and Wentworth winced when another take was needed. It had to hurt, but Bill just nodded and did it again. This time it was satisfactory, and Bill stretched a little, turning his neck from side to side. "So, what're we doing next?"

_Me,_ Wentworth thought that night, once he was in bed. _We're going to put me against that door, you're going to make that noise, slam into me and do me. Hard._ He groaned, reaching down into his shorts.

This episode was going to fucking kill him.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Not the Bill/Wentworth I had planned, but that's how it goes.


End file.
